The Only One
by Simple Perfection
Summary: AU. Snape asks something of Hermione that would mean becoming a whole new person. With no one else to trust but him, she has no choice and accepts not knowing fully well what she'd got herself into. SeverusHermione and some LuciusHermione. Please review!
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related things are not mine. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money whatsoever out of this. It is simply to have some fun with the characters we all love and hopefully improve my writing.

Reviews will of course be appreciated. Constructive criticism is also fine.

* * *

The rain hit her face hard as the cold wind whipped her hair and cloak. She ran as fast as she could, she was nearly there. 

"Wait!" he screamed. But she didn't want to wait, she wanted to leave and never see his face again; never see any of their faces. She could hear his footsteps pounding, voices of wolves howling and the wind whistling as she hurried through the dark forest. She attempted to Apparate once again but she had no energy, she was too weak. There was a Portkey inside the house she was running to, she was sure. But she wasn't quite sure if she'd make it. Again he screamed at her but his voice quickly died away as it flew with the breeze. Within a metre away from the shabby house, she felt something grab her ankle and she fell face forward onto the wet grass. She scrambled to her feet but a strong hand suddenly gripped her right arm.

"Don't try to run!" he roared over the howling wind, "You must come with me, I'll Apparate you back!"

"No!" she yelled, trying to free herself, "I don't want to go back, I want to leave!" Her struggle was weak and she felt herself being Apparated and was inside a brightly lit room within seconds. He let go of her and pulled down his hood. Then he took out his wand and whispered an incantation. Hermione looked around and ran to the door on the left side of the room. She tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" she screamed hysterically.

"Miss Granger, just listen to me and once you've heard everything I've had to say, you may choose to leave or accompany me."

Hermione shivered and looked for her wand. Snape pointed his wand to himself and his clothes were dry in an instant, he did the same to Hermione then reached inside his robes and took out her wand.

"I will give it to you once you've listened."

"How did you get my wand?" demanded Hermione.

"That does not matter, we have little time. I must explain -" he was cut off by Hermione tackling him. She reached for her wand but Snape was holding strongly onto it.

"Give - me - my - wand!" she said through gritted teeth. Hermione was no match for Snape and she soon found herself helplessly pinned under him.

"Don't be a fool," he hissed, "you must listen! Give me a chance to explain!" he breathed heavily.

"Let me go," she warned as she stared coldly up at him.

Snape looked as though he'd wanted to hit her but held firmly onto her hands instead. His blacks locks fell over her face and she spit on the side. Snape looked dangerously down at her and hissed, "Will you listen?"

Hermione tried pushing him off. Snape pushed her back with ease. "This is not the time to be stubborn, Miss Granger," he said rather tiredly.

"Look, I'll listen to you just move off me!" she said in disgust after a moment.

Snape rose to his feet while he eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she demanded as Snape began searching for something.

"You can trust no one, we must leave urgently," said Snape.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

Snape faced her. "We must hide, leave. There is no one you can trust. The Dark Lord is looking for you. You have been acting like a fool." His face was suddenly contorted by rage. "How can you be so stupid as to trust Malfoy?" he whispered in a deadly voice. Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at him.

"What? Stupid? He looked after me for three months when no one bothered to even look for me!"

"Only to bring you closer to the Dark Lord. You fool!" he hissed.

Hermione squared her shoulders as her eyes narrowed. "First you bring here and tell me there's no one to trust and now you're calling me a fool simply because I've been trying to save myself!"

Snape turned his back on her and continued looking for whatever he wanted. "You are important to the Dark Lord, he wants to use you as a weapon, to kill Potter," said Snape.

"Yes I know all that," said Hermione impatiently. "What I don't know is why I'm here and why I wasn't taken to Dumbledore instead; why did you say I can't trust anyone, why was I foolish to trust Malfoy and how exactly am I weapon to Voldemort?"

Snape opened a draw, took something small out and put it inside his robes. He then walked to a small wardrobe in the corner. Snape paused his actions as he said, "Dumbledore is nothing but an old man," then took black robes out of the wardrobe.

"The Order is sacrificing millions of lives rather than saving. They would have taken you if they'd found you before me. You cannot trust any of them, even Potter. We will not be staying here for long, we shall leave to a small Muggletown across the forest once I have finished."

Hermione watched him. "What about Draco...he can't have been taking Voldemort's orders?" she asked quietly.

"He was," said Snape harshly.

"And why should I trust you! If I can't even trust Dumbledore or Harry, then why you?"

Snape took out his wand and transfigured his robes into a black Muggle suit. He looked up at Hermione and said, "Trusting me will save your life, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked suspiciously at him, then asked, "Where am I?"

"My home," replied Snape as he picked up the suit and walked through a door. Minutes later he walked out wearing the suit. Hermione's jaw dropped. She almost laughed but managed to turn it into a cough as she caught sight of the dangerous look on Snape's face.

"You are naive, Miss Granger; in time you'll know how serious this is."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Snape beat her to it. "We need to leave as soon as we possibly can," he said. Snape walked to the door then paused and looked Hermione up and dowm. She stared down at herself.

"What?" she asked. Snape didn't reply. "Follow me," he simply said.

He lead her down a filght of stairs to what seemed to be a small dungeon. They reached a room with a small door located in a corner. Snape raised his wand and whispered something as he pointed it towards the small door. Hermione heard a click and the door opened to reveal a thin passageway illumintated by candlelight. Snape walked in but stopped after a few steps as he realised Hermione had not moved.

"Let me go," she said.

Snape gave a small sigh. "Do not make this difficult, Miss Granger."

"I might be walking blindly into a trap! I am not going with you!"

"I shall put you under the Imperius Curse if you do not come with me."

"You said I had a choice."

Snape ignored what she had just said. "Miss Granger, I need to take you to safety. If you do not come with me tonight, you will be taken to the Dark Lord and put under the Imperius Curse. He will then kill you once he's finished with you," said Snape in an alarmingly calm voice.

"But where are we going?"

"To a Muggletown," he snapped.

"Why?"

"As much painful the following months may turn out to be, I have no other choice but to take you along with me. You will make the Dark Lord stronger and I am tring to stop him. Do not ask questions."

"How will I make him stronger and how will you stop him? Does Dumbledore know this?"

"Dim though you may be, I had thought you'd understand that I no longer associate with the Order!" said Snape bitterly.

"How can I possibly understand when you haven't told me a thing!" cried Hermione in frustration.

"Once we get there and once I have finished, I will explain."

"Get where and finish what?"

Snape stared at Hermione for a while then gripped her hand strongly and pulled her into the tunnel. He then turned around and locked it with a flick of his wand.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Hermione as she walked to the door and tried to pull it open.

"Just shut up and do as I say," said Snape.

Hermione saw her wand poking from Snape's pocket and snatched it. Snape faced her and smirked. "You cannot possibly be thinking of hurting me?" he mocked.

"I am!" said Hermione heatedly, "unless you tell me where we're going!"

Snape sighed once more. "Put your wand down," he said in an emotionless voice.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Nothing. I will let you go and once the Death Eaters find you, I'll simply watch you fight _bravely_ with the Dark Lord till he kills you."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You cruel -"

"Do not complete that sentence, Miss Granger," he warned and swiftly took back her wand.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "Let me free."

"Follow me and I'll gladly leave you," he sneered then walked ahead. Hermione was surprised by the sudden change but didn't argue.

She stepped over the threshold and Snape locked the door behind her. They reached the end of the tunnel after what seemed an eternity to Hermione and both stepped out into the cold, dark night.

"Give me my wand now," she said.

He gave her the wand and smirked. Hermione looked around and saw a village up ahead. She took a few steps forward but paused as Snape spoke. "For the cleverest witch of your age, you sure are stupid," he said, giving a low, bitter laugh.

Hermione faced him with a questioning gaze. Snape took her hand and began leading her to the village.

"You liar!" she said as she struggled to free herself from Snape's iron hand. They walked in silence apart from the offensives Hermione was hissing at Snape.

"I'm not your student anymore! Let me go!" she roared.

Snape ignored all this but faced her as they got near to some cottages. "Do not speak," he whispered threateningly. They reached a particularly small cottage and Hermione saw a dim light from the window. Snape looked around, looking ready to attack then knocked softly on the door. An old man opened the door and studied the two. He then walked back into his home after giving Snape a nod. Hermione turned to ask Snape who this man was but he gave her a look that plainly said, 'shut up'. The man walked out with a small box in his hand, gave it to Snape then shut his door.

Snape again studied their surroundings and faced Hermione, still gripping her hand. She knew her blood circulation would soon stop if he didn't let go. "Hold onto my shoulders," he whispered. Hermione tried once more to free herself. Snape instead gripped her shoulders and Hermione felt herself being Apparated once again by the man. She looked around and found herself in a small room illuminated by dim candlelight. It had one bed, a door leading to what Hermione thought was a bathroom, sofa, chair, fireplace and bookshelf overflowing with books. On the other side was a small kitchen with a dining table and two chairs. There was also a bench with some cauldrons on a side and a shelf stacked with jars filled with ingredients.

"Where the hell am I?" said Hermione as she noticed there was no window.

"Underground," replied Snape. Hermione turned around to face him and saw that he was wearing his robes again.

"What do you want from me, Snape. You don't really want to save me so tell me why I'm here!"

Snape took out the box the old man had given him and opened it. He took out two rings. "Wear this," said Snape.

"Why? What is it?"

Snape looked away looking suddenly uncomortable.

"Sit," he told Hermione.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sat on the sofa. Snape sat on the chair opposite her.

"Right now your love for Potter is the strongest," began Snape, "and the Dark Lord wants to use that against us -- the Order and anyone fighting him in general. Once he captures you, he will put you under the Imperius Curse and force you to associate with Potter and Dumbledore. Every month, once you are summoned, he will transfer all your love onto himself after changing it into hate. Of course absorbing love will kill him so that is why I will put a spell on you that will not allow the Dark Lord to change the love. Instead, the spell will will make you a magnet to the hate people have or the Dark Lord. So when he tries the spell on you, he will instead be absorbing the _hate _around him but once it reaches him, the hate will turn into _love_. Therefore he'll be absorbing the love itself not the hate he thinks he's absorbing, thus weakening himself till he is no longer strong enough to fight."

Hermione stared at Snape for a while as she tried to understand.

"But wouldn't he then realise what's going on?"

"Not until the last minute."

Hermione looked down. "But that means I'll hate Harry?" She frowned, _I am supposed to hate him, aren't I?_ she asked herself remembering how he and Ron ignored her.

"No. The spell will cause Voldemort to absorb the hate around him while creating it into love. The hatred people have towards Voldemort can kill him within seconds if absorbed in one dose but the spell will slower the intake down. So you will be unharmed."

Hermione bit her lip. "But why didn't you all do this before? I would never have had to hide with Draco or run away from the Order."

"The spell was rather difficult to accomplish. Once I fully trusted myself to cast it without Dumbledore, I left and looked for you."

"But why?" said Hermione. "Why you? What has happened to make you do this?" asked Hermione in a suspicious tone.

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There have been incidents that have made me think I am no longer welcomed in the Order. Dumbledore is..."

"What?"

Snape rose to his feet. "Once this is over, things may return to the way they were." Hermione sensed the doubt in his voice.

"But what are those rings for?" she asked, taking a look at them. Snape lit the fire and the room began warming up instantly.

"Those rings are...marriage rings."

"Marriage rings...? But why do I have to wear one?"

Snape stared down at Hermione with a stony look. "We will stay here and I will teach you Occlumency. Once you have accomplished it, I will take you to the Dark Lord so you could have the Dark Mark -"

"I will not become a Death Eater!" said Hermione, rising to her feet.

"You will have to, Miss Granger. Unless you want to be under the Dark Lord's influence?"

"Of course not!" roared Hermione.

"I have been patient with you, Miss Granger. Do not tempt me to treat you differently. You are no longer my student but you will respect me like I am your professor and you will do everything I say. Now, you will become a Death Eater because there is no other choice. Once the Dark Lord uses Legilimency on you, you will picture images of torturing Potter and being a faithful servant of his," said Snape in a soft voice that was unmistakably filled with suppressed rage.

Hermione was shaking her head. "No...I -- can't do that."

"You can and you will," said Snape sternly.

"But what about the rings?" she said after some silent minutes.

Snape didn't reply but watched the fire. "The Dark Lord does not accept any woman to become a Death Eater unless she is married to one," he said shortly after.

Hermione laughed, "No. That is ridiculous. I will not marry you!"

Snape stayed silence. Hermione dropped her head in her hands and went quiet. "Aren't you scared?" she asked quietly.

"Of what?" said Snape sharply.

"What if Voldemort realises you're not on his side?"

"He won't."

"What about the Order?"

Snape took out the small object he pocketed inside his home and rose to his feet.

"They must be quite disappointed not to have a dog around," said Snape bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

Snape placed the blade on the top shelf of ingredients. "Dumbledore only ever wanted me to fufill his dangerous duties. He couldn't have cared less if I'd died."

Hermione watched Snape. He looked thinner, more pale and exhausted. His hair had grown long so it reached past his shoulders. She hadn't seen him for a whole year and when he appeared at the door of the little home she lived in, she nearly fainted as she was quite certain he was dead. The last she saw of him was when he left for a special meeting with the Dark Lord. He didn't return to the Orders' headquarters again but Hermione left and never heard from him again. Draco Malfoy had found her roaming around Diagon Alley and had lived with her ever since. She was hesitant at first but Draco had her convinced that he was on her side. _The bastard_, thought Hermione. She really was a fool.

Hermione could not believe she was sitting in this room with Snape. She could not believe she would actually have to be a Death Eater in a few months time. Does she really have to marry Snape? Why did Snape come for her? Surely he wouldn't care if Voldemort had killed her? _It's the only chance to defeat Voldemort_. Hermione's lips curled. _Snape being noble?_ She looked up to find him watching her; the box was still in his hand.

Hermione sighed and walked towards him. "What if this is just a plan to get me closer to Voldemort?" she asked. Their eyes locked.

"Do not be as judgemental as your friends, Miss Granger," he said with no warmth in his voice. But Hermione sensed she could trust him. She never really ever thought he was one of the 'bad guys' like Ron and Harry did. She wondered what they were doing, but she remembered how they'd treated before she'd left and scowled.

Hermione hesitated before reaching into the box and taking the ring out. She stared at it for a while.

"It will magically bind us together. There is no need for the usual ceremony but I will have to...place it on your hand."

Snape held Hermione's hand rather roughly as he put the ring on her finger. Hermione took out the other ring and Snape held out his hand. The rings glowed a light blue for a few moments then changed back to their normal colour once again.

"It is done," said Snape finally, "Now, we shall begin Occlumency."

Hermione wasn't hearing whatever he was saying. She was staring the ring. _I'm married to Snape!_ She tried to take the ring off but it wouldn't bugde. She looked up at him in alarm.

"Why doesn't it get off?"

Snape glared down at her. "They will never get off," he spat.

"What?" said Hermione weakly, "It never gets off?"

"These are rings enchanted with old magic. They will not be removed unless..."

"Unless what?" said Hermione knowing Snape will say something she would not like.

"A child is born."


	2. Control

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related things are not mine. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money whatsoever out of this. It is simply to have some fun with the characters we all love and hopefully improve my writing.

**x-x-x-x-x **

"Try harder, Miss Granger!"

"I am!" seethed Hermione. She glared at him as he held his wand lazily in his hand.

It had been two weeks since Hermione had arrived but it already felt like two months to her. After Snape had told her about the rings, she had of course planned to leave as quickly as possible. He had gone to a Death Eaters' meeting three days ago and Hermione had planned her escape but failed miserably. She had tried to Apparate back to her flat and she had actually got there but after a huge sigh of relief she found herself back in the small den.

"You twit, you cannot Apparate because first, I have put a spell on you that will instantly return you back and second, because I can control you with the rings," Snape had said.

"Control me?" she asked, her anger firing up in an instant.

Snape didn't explain and hadn't spoken about the rings ever since. Hermione had taken the news that Snape would have to impregnate her in order to free herself from the marriage quite badly. She had stormed towards him and hurt him wherever she could. She couldn't remember anything she had said but knew whatever she said had hit home. After that, Snape had decided to completely ignore her except when he was teaching her Occlumency or asked her to make a meal. Hermione asked him where they would get their food and he'd told her that she'd have to cook. All the utencils and ingredients she needed in order to cook were all in a walk-in cupboard.

"But I can't cook," she had said.

"You will learn," Snape retorted. Hermione's first attempt at cooking was quite horrible; she had burnt the eggs and soaked the bacon in grease.

"I told you!" she screamed when Snape had thanked her with a flow of insults. Hermione found herself crying more than she ever had in her life. Snape looked at her in digust whenever she sniffed. But the worst of all was when Snape had told her that they would share the bed.

"No way," said Hermione firmly.

Snape didn't care so he simply turned out the candles and laid on the bed.

"Can't you make it into two?" she had pleaded.

"No," said Snape in the darkness. So Hermione had been spending the past days on the couch in front of the fire.

Hermione sank back on a chair. "That's enough for today," she said.

"It is not up to you, now get up," said Snape bitterly. Hermione simply shrugged and didn't look up.

_Get up_, said a voice in her head. Suddenly every thought in her head had disappeared and one voice just told her to get up. Hermione obliged and stood in front of Snape. He smirked and lowered his wand. When Hermione realised what had just happened, she pointed her wand and screamed, "Expelliarmus!" Hermione caught Snape's wand as he was thrown back.

"How dare you use the _Imperius Curse_ on me!" she hissed. Snape rose to his feet and glared down at her. Hermione actually felt herself cower under his piercing gaze but she simply stood her ground.

Snape smirked. "I can control you in many ways," he said.

"You can't control me," replied Hermione. She suddenly felt stupid saying it.

Snape sneered. "Stop wasting my time, Miss Granger."

"Let me go, then!"

"What is it about _'The Dark Lord will kill you once you leave'_ that you cannot manage to understand? Or maybe it's the pathetic Gryffindor in you that's telling you to get yourself killed?"

"You don't care about me so just let him damn kill me!"

Snape laughed. "You think it's you I am doing all this for? Do you not realise that I too am in this situation?"

"You put yourself in it! I didn't tell you to kidnap me and bring me here!" she roared. Hermione had noticed that her anger would rise within seconds since she had come here.

"So predictable," sneered Snape, "A Gryffindor with an extremely large head thinking only about herself. Do you know how much people you will kill if you are under the Dark Lord's control? You will kill your own kind, _Muggleborns_. He'll laugh as he watches you slitting a poor kid's throat. You'll torture anyone who steps in your way; you will be a sadistic and vindictive person just like him. Using the Killing Curse will be like breathing --"

"Shut up!" screamed Hermione, knowing she would burst in tears in a second if Snape didn't keep quiet.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "That is what you want, isn't it? Because if you leave, that's what you'll do; kill and torture," he said as he stepped back. "You want to get rid of me, don't you? Kill me," he hissed, "You have my wand."

Hermione burst in tears. "I'm not a killer..."

"You will be if you do not do as I say," said Snape.

"Fine," she choked. Hermione rubbed the tears off her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She looked up and found Snape watching her.

"Here," she threw his wand. He caught it and sat on a chair.

They sat in silence. Hermione felt rather embarassed. She tried to fight back the tears everytime but Snape had a skill of hitting her hard where it hurt.

"I will teach you how to fight back the Imperius Curse in a way so the Dark Lord will not notice you fighting back," said Snape after a while.

Hermione didn't reply. She really didn't care but felt a huge weight on her shoulders.

"I will be leaving tonight," said Snape quietly, "so do not try to escape," he warned.

"Why bother," she said softly. Hermione rose to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She turned the taps on and waited till the bath was full. Hermione stripped off her clothes and sank into the warm water. She felt her bones relaxing and closed her eyes. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she found Snape putting on his Death Eater clothes. He didn't realise that she had walked out so he held up his white mask and put it on. Hermione stared at Snape. She had never seen him in the mask before. His dark, black eyes stood out so much from the white coverage.

Snape turned around and faced Hermione.

"Do I have to...where those when I...?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do not act foolishly when I am gone," he said then disappeared with a _crack_. Hermione sighed and walked to the bookshelf. She took down a book and curled up in an armchair. She had felt quite suffocated the first few days because there were no windows but she'd gotten used to it.

The light of the blazing fire caught her eye. _Floo network_, she thought. Hermione rose to her feet in an instant and ran to the fireplace. She searched for some powder but couldn't find any. _Damn it! _Hermione looked around the room. She headed to Snape's mini lab and began searching frantically but after fifteen minutes, she sank back onto the sofa in defeat. Hermione sat quietly in the silent room. It felt quite eerie. She closed her eyes and tried emptying her mind. She remembered Harry's difficulty at this. _Oh, who cares about him! _But a few minutes later, she dozed off with a picture of her, Harry and Ron stuck in her mind.

There was a shuffling sound buzzing in Hermione's ears. She turned on her side with her eyes still closed. But the sound was still there. She opened her eyes and gave a slight scream. A house-elf was looking through Snape's bedside drawer.

"Who are you -- what are you doing!"

The house-elf jumped and turned around.

"Master is sending me here!" it said frighteningly.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Master," replied the elf, cowering.

Hermione sighed and gave a smile. "But who is your master? Snape?" she asked gently.

"Yes, Miss."

"What does he want?" said Hermione.

"Master is telling Tinkle to look after the Miss with brown, bushy hair."

Hermione frowned. "How did you get here?"

"Tinkle Apparated here, Miss."

"Okay, so why were you looking through the drawer?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

The elf looked uncomfortably down at his feet. "Master is telling Tinkle to look through his drawer to make sure Miss isn't stealing anything."

"Why would I steal anything?" said Hermione angrily.

The elf shrugged. "Tinkle will leave now," he said.

"Wait!" said Hermione, "Can I Apparate with you?"

The elf's eyes went wide as it stared at Hermione. He shook his head. "No, no; Master is telling Tinkle not to do anything Miss says." Then he disappeared in an instant.

Hermione sighed and stared at her ring. _How can he control me? Well, if he can, maybe I can too? _Hermione closed her eyes and imagined Snape sitting on the chair opposite her. She opened an eye but there was no one there. She squeezed her eyes and tried again but still there was nothing. Hermione closed her eyes one more time and put all her concentration into it.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?" asked a dark voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and jumped. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"You did nothing but close your eyes like a child who was in sheer pain."

Hermione scowled. "Well, how come you said you can do things with your ring? How can I do it?" she asked.

"Do you really think I would tell you, Miss Granger?" he sneered.

"I have the right to know."

Snape didn't reply but simply walked to the bathroom. He walked out a few minutes later with his sleeping attire on.

"What did you do at the meeting? What's Voldemort doing?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you do not stop asking questions, I promise you I will do something you may not like about it."

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing's stopping you; besides, I'll have to meet him in a few months, shouldn't I know a few things about him?"

"I have told you everything you need to know in order to meet with the Dark Lord."

Hermione sighed. "Professor, I'm nineteen which means I am no longer a child. You demand respect from me so why shouldn't I be respected too? We're bloody married for heaven's sake, so we might have to live with each other _forever_. Professor, please, do stop acting so immature and treat me like an adult."

Snape stared at Hermione. "Once you've learned how to shut that mouth of yours and not asking about things not meant to be asked about, I will consider treating you decently. Until then, Miss Granger, I'll treat you however I want."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she spat, "act like a child, I don't care. Once this ordeal is over, I'll gladly leave you in peace, Snape. Leave you to dwell on your own misery." She knew that this time she had done it, Snape was going to hurt her. But to her great surprise, he smirked.

"I would gladly dwell on my misery than to live in your annoying presence."

Hermione's eyes burned with anger, she imagined storming towards him and hurting every part of his body, she imagine wiping that smirk off his face with a hex and she imagined tying him with rope and using _Crucio_ on him till he begged her to stop but she simply stood her ground and smiled sweetly at him.

"Great," she said, "It sure is a bummer to be a Slytherin isn't it? You know, every one of you has got abusive parents, messed up lives and no future you can control whatsoever. Tell me, Snape, what made you join Voldemort. Your thirst for power? Or did it just hit you that you couldn't seek revenge on the Marauders without someone's help?"

Snape took out his wand and opened his mouth. But no sound came out. He glared at Hermione but then put back his wand and extinguished the candles. Hermione smiled in the darkness. _He can't hurt me,_ she thought. And all the fear inside Hermione vanished. As long as she had Snape, no one would hurt her. He himself wouldn't hurt no matter how much she insulted him. But Hermione was smart enough to know that Snape couldn't be trusted and decided not to push any more of Snape's buttons. So she walked to the bed and slipped under the covers, lying as far from Snape as possible.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Please review, come on, you've come this far :)


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related things are not mine. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money whatsoever out of this. It is simply to have some fun with the characters we all love and hopefully improve my writing.

And a big thank you to**WhiteDragonHawke** and **the heart may freeze **for reviewing.

**x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x**

Hermione paced nervously around the room. Snape had left her at dawn and still hadn't come back. Not that she really cared for him but if something _did_ happen to him, how will she leave? She wondered whether Voldemort had done something to him. Snape had told her after all that Voldemort was getting sick of waiting for Snape to bring Hermione to him. The plan was for Hermione to act afraid, let Voldemort hit her with a few _Crucios_ and then beg for him to let her join.

Her bravery however was wavering bit by bit. The thought of standing before Voldemort sent shivers down her spine. _He wouldn't kill me, he needs me_. But then again, what about the Death Eaters? They were as deadly as him. And Malfoy; will he be there? There were so many questions running through her mind but every time she asked, Snape never answered her.

It had been three painful, tiring months. _But it was really worth it_, thought Hermione. Spending days and nights learning Occlumency and fighting back the _Imperius Curse _weren't in vain. Hermione was so good at Occlumency now that Snape even almost _complimented_ her.

Snape never really spoke much. Hermione could not believe someone would be capable of not talking for so many days. She of course would speak to him but he'd never reply. Even though she sensed his hate for her grow, she couldn't help but talk. She'd burst if she didn't speak for a whole week. But there was nothing really to talk about. Hermione spent most of her time reading books and occasionally helping Snape with his potions. She did wonder who he made the potions for but Hermione guessed it was for Voldemort.

Not one book off Snape's bookshelf had information about enchanted rings, which frustrated Hermione greatly. There were times where she would just sit and stare at the ring, trying to figure it out.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face.

"Calm down, he'll be here."

She stared at herself in the mirror. Hermione could not believe how much she could change in three lousy months. She didn't really care about her appearance but she couldn't help but notice the bags under eyes, the face that got paler each day and even her hair seemed to be drooping. But the most noticeable about her appearance was her weight. The person who looked back at her was a completely different person. Gone was the pink in her cheeks, the excitement, the confidence. _I guess this will satisfy Voldemort though_. Even Snape had changed, he was so pale that his eyes and hair stood out so freakishly and he too had lost a lot of weight. Not that Hermione never cooked but they never really ate. She had also accomplished the skill of cooking decent food but it always went to waste.

There was a _crack_ outside and Hermione hurried out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded as Snape took the mask off his face.

"Here," he said and threw her a package. Hermione opened it to find black robes. She wore them over her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror of the wardrobe.

"I look like a ghost," she whispered.

"There is no time for you to admire yourself, we need to leave now."

Hermione swung around and faced Snape.

"Now -- we're going _now_," she choked.

"Yes," said Snape and he took out his wand. He pointed it towards her and Hermione felt something cold slip down her cheeks. She rubbed a finger on her cheek and nearly screamed when she saw was on it. Blood. She had thought he hurt her but she realized she was feeling no pain. Snape aimed his wand at her clothes and she felt them rip apart. She looked back again at herself in the mirror and almost cried. She looked as though she had come from the grave.

Hermione glanced back at Snape. He too looked quite anxious. She managed to smile.

"I won't mess it up," said Hermione softly.

Snape gazed at her for a moment then turned his back on her. "We will not be coming back here; I will destroy this place once we leave."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Hermione, still having no idea where they were.

"I cannot tell you, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. She hated all this secrecy. A few minutes later, Snape walked towards her. He seemed as though he was fighting something.

"You have done well, Miss Granger, so there is nothing to fear," he finally said. Hermione's eye went wide and she gaped at him but before she could say anything, the sensation of Apparition took over.

They were standing in front of a huge manor. It looked very dark, there was no light inside. Hermione shook all over as she stared at the place.

"I -- I can't. I'm sorry--"

Snape gripped her arms. "Yes, you can. Just do everything I have told you." He let go of her and Hermione soon felt chains curling around her. Snape saw the fear lurking behind the determination in Hermione's eyes. He suppressed a sigh and pushed her forward.

And before Hermione had the chance to ready herself, she was on her knees in a dark, cold room.

"My Lord," she heard Snape say in a steady voice, "I have the girl."

All was quiet and Hermione managed to look up. She shuddered at what she was gazing at. Hermione had never actually seen Voldemort face-to-face before but there was nothing really to see. It was as though she was staring at a snake in human form. His red eyes were glinting maliciously.

"You have done well, Severus," he said. His voice was so emotionless and cold that Hermione felt as though a bucket of ice fell over her. She closed her eyes and rose to her feet.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

She felt the eyes of each Death Eater upon her. Voldemort's thin lips curved into a smirk.

"I have been looking for you for a long time, Mudblood," he hissed.

"Oh really," she said sarcastically, "should I feel privileged because the _mighty Dark Lord_ has been looking for me or should I be quivering in fear?"

The Death Eaters shifted around her, ready to attack but Voldemort put up a hand. Hermione wondered where Snape was as she set herself for a _Crucio_. But it didn't come.

"Quite a tongue you have there, Mudblood. Tell me, has Dumbledore been teaching you this?"

"Dumbledore," sneered Hermione, "What can a pathetic old man teach?" Hermione knew she had lost it. How the hell could she be talking to Voldemort like this?

"Ah, so you have not been in contact with him?"

Hermione stared at Voldemort and pictured herself hurting Dumbledore. It wasn't very hard because something inside her really did want to hurt him. She knew Voldemort was using Legilimency on her so she managed to keep eye contact.

"And here I thought, Lord Voldemort, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, was all-knowing." Hermione let out a laugh.

Again, she felt the Death Eaters around her fidget.

And then it came. "_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed and fell to the floor. She had only once felt the wrath of the _Cruciatus Curse_ but it wasn't as painful as this. The Death Eaters around her laughed. Voldemort raised his wand and Hermione lay panting on the floor.

"No one ever dares to speak to Lord Voldemort like that, Mudblood," hissed Voldemort. Hermione felt every part of her body shriek in pain but she again rose to her feet and smiled.

"Really? Well that's obviously because they're too busy kissing your arse."

"_Crucio!_" And again Hermione fell to the floor, screaming in pain. This time Voldemort didn't raise his wand.

"Please," she panted after a whole ten minutes.

Voldemort rose to his feet, his wand still aiming at Hermione. He stood over her and laughed.

"Please, stop!" she managed in a whisper.

"Please, what?" he asked.

Hermione could feel her energy draining, she would be unconcious at any minute. She tried to look up at Voldemort but her eyes were burning. And finally the pain stopped.

"My Lord," she heard someone say, "The Mudblood deserves more; she is simply acting weak."

"Quiet, Draco," said Voldemort.

Hermione was on all fours and she managed to stand. She knew her legs would give in at any second, they felt like jelly and she was shaking all over.

"Please, I'll help you get rid of Dumbledore and lead you to Harry Potter," said Hermione.

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Oh, but there is more than that."

"Anything," said Hermione, "I'll do anything for you."

Voldemort walked back to his seat and studied Hermione. Someone stepped out of the tight circle.

"My Lord, you can't possibly be thinking of letting _this filth_ become one of us. She was after all a friend of Potter and had helped him--"

"That is enough, Lucius," warned Voldemort.

Malfoy bowed and stepped back.

"What do you think, Severus?" asked Voldemort suddenly.

And Hermione at last knew where he was standing, right behind her. He stepped forward.

"The girl is of course a tool, My Lord. She will be a nuisance to us all but why deny her? She claims she can lead us to to the fools and there is of course..." Snape trailed off.

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, indeed."

Hermione had the energy to look around and she was quite surprised to see confusion in most of the Death Eaters' eyes. So many of them did not know of Voldmort wanting to use her?

The room fell silent. "Come, _Miss Granger_."

Hermione walked towards him.

"Your left hand," he said, taking his wand out.

Hermione's eyes went wide. This is it. She pulled back her sleeve and stuck out her hand. Hermione suppressed a moan of pain as she felt her hand burn as though stuck in a fire. Voldemort's wand was pressed onto her hand, his hands curled around it. His touch was cold and Hermione had a difficult time not pulling back. But at last he lifted his wand and sneered as Hermione stared at her hand in horror. The Dark Mark was burning red. It stood quite clearly from Hermione's pale hand.

"You shall come here every week," he said softly so only Hermione could here. She nodded and stepped back.

"Everyone leave, except Severus," said Voldemort in a bitter voice. Hermione looked back at Snape in alarm but he simply ignored her. How was she going to leave without him? She walked slowly out of the room, her muscles still in pain.

Some Death Eaters smirked at her while some glared and flexed their fingers, itching for their wands.

"Why hello, Hermione," said a voice behind her.

Hermione turned around and faced Draco Malfoy. He walked towards her. She had an urge to slap him on the face but kept her distance.

"I wonder, why did you run away?" he asked.

"I realized that staying with you was a waste of time," she replied.

"Did you now? And what suddenly made you think that?"

Hermione leaned on the wall for support and breathed heavily.

"Draco!" said Lucius sharply.

"Yes, father?"

Lucius Malfoy walked towards them. "Ah, Miss Granger, I never thought this day would come," smirked Lucius.

Hermione glared at him. "Neither did I. But hey, I'm glad I wasn't one of the others that unfortunately had to bear the touch of a Malfoy."

Draco took out his wand but Lucius laughed, not a humerous one but a bitter.

"You will need to learn to hold that tongue or else--"

"And that will be a job I will have to endure," said Snape as he headed towards the three.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord has put her under my care," said Snape, answering Lucius' questioning gaze.

"Oh, but I thought I could have a little _fun_ with her," said Draco, licking his lips.

"I would gladly hand her to you," said Snape, "but I must leave." He grabbed Hermione's hand roughly, nodded at the two and Apparated. Hermione fell to the floor once they reached their destination. She simply could not hold herself.

Hermione closed her eyes. She could almost hear every part of her body scream.

"Drink this, Miss Granger," said Snape as he put something to her lips.

Hermione didn't bother to ask what it was and drank it. It had a bitter taste but it made the pain vanish in an instant. She tried to open her eyes but exhaustion fell over and the potion was soon pulling her into a deep sleep

**x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x**

Well, I won't start begging but please leave a comment telling me what you think :)


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related things are not mine. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money whatsoever out of this. It is simply to have some fun with the characters we all love and hopefully improve my writing.

I'd just like to stay that I have no beta and I try very hard to fix my mistakes but sometimes my eyes may miss some.

**x-x-x-x-x****-x-x-x-x-x**

A bright light hit Hermione's eyes and she woke up with a start. She looked around and frowned. _Where am I?_ Hermione hesitated and got off the bed. She stepped out into a small hallway and stopped at a door. Snape was sitting at a desk in shabby looking living room. He looked up and put down his quill down.

"Breakfast?" he grunted.

Hermione suddenly realised how hungry she was. She nodded and Snape rose to his feet and asked her to follow. They were inside a kitchen with a small dining table. Hermione could not believe a room could have so much dust. Snape meanwhile put a kettle on the stove and took some bread out of the pantry.

"Umm, would you like help?" she asked timidly.

"No," said Snape.

Moments later, Hermione was sitting at the table with buttered toast and tea in front of her. Hermione did not know what to say, she was shocked with Snape's kind behaviour. She poured some tea into her cup and took a bite out of her toast.

"Where are we now?" she said quietly.

Snape took a sip of tea and gazed at her. "This is my old home," he said. "We will stay here until we have finished everything."

Hermione nodded and finished her toast. "Snape - er, Professor, how long do you think this is going to take?"

He put down his cup and leaned back on his chair. "I do not know, Miss Granger. I doubt it would take more than five to six months but it all depends on you and the Dark Lord."

Hermione stared at him, she never expected him to answer. "What about the Order?"

"You will have to interact with them once again. The Dark Lord will keep a close watch on you."

"And our supposed marriage?"

He gazed intently on her then said, "Miss Granger, there are questions I cannot answer you. The Dark Lord will continue using Legilimency on you and he must not know that we are planning something."

Hermione sighed and glanced out the window.

"Today you will meet the Order," said Snape.

"Why this soon?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'd thought you had wanted to get over this situation much quicker?"

"Well, of course I do but I haven't seen these people for so long. They betrayed _me_," she said.

He went quiet for a minute. "What exactly did they do?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him. "Don't you know?" she asked.

"Would I possibly ask if I knew?"

Hermione shrugged. "They told me they'd protect my parents; hide them. What they failed to mention was that my parents were already in trap all thanks to Dumbledore. When I asked him why...why he did this to my parents he said -- he said, _they were going to die anyway, my child_," she replied bitterly.

"I thought Harry would know...understand how I felt but he turned a blind eye to it all," she said, her voice trembling. And then Hermione burst into tears.

"And do you know what Ron said? _You never spent time with them anyway, why so sad Hermione? _But they were my parents!" said Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "I loved them!"

Snape was gazing uncomfortably at Hermione. He'd never seen anyone cry so much and it was quite disturbing really. He sighed and rose to his feet, leaving Hermione sobbing.

"We'll be living here for a long time," said Snape, "so is there anything you need?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she said in a croaky voice.

"What I mean, Miss Granger, is would you like to accompany me to Diagon Alley? You will have to get everything you need today, we cannot afford to be seen a lot."

"Yes, I'll go," she replied, desperately in need of a change in scenary.

"Very well," said Snape. "Here is your wand."

Hermione pocketed her wand and pulled on her cloak. Snape walked towards here but Hermione put up a hand.

"Don't worry," she said, "I can Apparate myself."

Snape frowned and stepped back. They were soon to be found standing before the Leaky Cauldron.

"Put your hood on, Miss Granger," said Snape.

Hermione did as she was told and walked into the pub behind Snape. They headed out back without interruption. It was quite strange, Hermione had never seen Diagon Alley so deserted. There was hardly anyone there.

"Why isn't anyone here?" she whispered.

"Everyone is afraid, the Death Eaters can be found roaming around."

"But what if they see us?"

"It will not matter much," said Snape and faced her.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked impatiently. He looked as though he would rather be fighting dragons that being here with Hermione, shopping. He handed her a bag of galleons.

"I can't take your money!"

Snape sneered. "Do you really think I would spend anything on you, Miss Granger? These are from your vault."

She opened her mouth to speak but Snape's eyes narrowed. "_Where do you need to go?" _he asked again in a voice daring her to disobey him.

Hermione looked around, she needed so many things. Flourish and Blotts looked tempting but Hermione inclined her head to Madam Malkin's. Snape stayed outside while Hermione bought the clothes she needed. She resized her bags and placed them in her pockets before leaving the shop.

"Now to Flourish and Blotts," she said excitedly.

Snape sneered down at her and led the way. Hermione breathed in the familiar smell of old parchment and felt a sudden nostalgia for her old school days. The shop was warm and welcoming and Hermione hurried to a side where the new arrivals were stored. An hour later, and with a lot of arguing involved, Hermione and Snape walked out of the shop.

"Severus...and, ah, Miss Granger?" said a drawling voice behind them.

Hermione spun around and faced Lucius Malfoy. She glared at him while he smirked.

"Doing a little shopping?" he mocked.

"We all have our duties, Lucius," said Snape.

"And yours is by far the simplest," he laughed.

"What do you want," spat Hermione. She felt Snape tense beside her.

"I'm astonished; you've given the Mudblood the right to speak?" said Lucius, faking a look of disappointment.

"I can do whatever I want, Malfoy!"

"You think becoming one of _us_ gives you a privilege? I suggest you keep that mouth shut otherwise your end will come _earlier_ than expected."

"Oh," laughed Hermione, "Is that a threat? Vol -- the Dark Lord wouldn't have allowed me to join if I wasn't _special_. You must feel crestfallen not to be the Dark Lord's favourite anymore."

Malfoy grabbed his wand and aimed it down at Hermione.

"Come now, Lucius, don't let this stupid child get to you," said Snape, sneering.

Lucius glanced at Snape and laughed. "_Get to me? _You are mistaken, Severus."

He looked back at Hermione. "I advise you to keep watch, Miss Granger."

"I don't need your stupid advice," she retorted.

The man left them and Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to a corner.

"_What do you think you are doing?_" he hissed.

"What!" said Hermione, pulling her arm away, "I'm not letting that bastard insult me anymore!"

"You are hanging by a thin line, Miss Granger. This is not the time to get your revenge. Keep your mouth shut and never speak to Malfoy like that again."

"But --!"

"Miss Granger," said Snape, his grip hardening, "I am trying to make you understand how dangerous this is. This isn't like your pathetic adventures with Potter and Weasley. You make one mistake, _just one_, and you will get killed!"

Hermione cowered under his gaze. "Okay," she said, wanting nothing more than to get away from him, "I won't do anything stupid."

Snape let her arm go, breathing heavily. "Is there anything else you need?" he spat.

"No," said Hermione in a hushed voice.

They returned back to Leaky Cauldron. It was three in the afternoon and Snape had suggested eating at the pub. Hermione agreed but didn't eat much. They got back home and Snape showed Hermione the rest of the house. But she wasn't interested. She felt like a prisoner and only craved for freedom.

Snape left her and headed to his room. She sat on the shabby sofa and sighed. There was only an hour left. She would return to the Order and see them all again. Hermione felt more anxious than she had before meeting Voldemort. What if Dumbledore realised she was connected to Voldemort? Would they kill her? What if it was obvious Hermione was only there to spy on them all? Hermione dropped her head in her hands. There was no one in the world that cared for her. She was alone, sitting on the edge, waiting. _Who am I kidding? I'll fail, I can't do this!_

Hermione rose to her feet and ran to the door.

"Going anywhere?" said Snape's deep, silky voice. Hermione rested her head on the door and closed her eyes.

"That's it," she said. "I seriously can not do this. Let me die, I don't want to save the world. You Snape can continue being noble but I'm leaving."

Snape laughed. "Miss Granger, you met with the Dark Lord, last night. The greatest wizard of all time and you think you can't meet with your old friends again?"

"But you don't undertstand!" shouted Hermione, "it's different. I hate Voldemort, I can lie to him but they -- they betrayed me, yes, but I can't do the same back to them."

Snape sat on a chair and glanced up at Hermione. "Don't let your emotions control you. _You_ must control them."

"I can't!" cried Hermione, sliding down and pulling her knees to her chest. "You're a Slytherin, you hate everyone! You don't care, there's nothing important to you. Friendship doesn't mean anything to you but it does to me! I lived with these people for so long, I can't just hide away my feelings, I'll probably just break down when I see Harry and Ron!"

"They killed your mother and father, Miss Granger. What is more important, the people that have provided you with everything you ever want or their killers?"

Hermione went quiet. "Maybe it was an accident...maybe..."

"It was no accident, Miss Granger."

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"I was there when they died."

"But you asked me --"

"Yes, I did."

"Then...?"

"They were inside their home when the Death Eaters attacked. Dumbledore informed me of it all. He asked me not to get involved and to not stop the Death Eaters."

Hermione rose to her feet. "_He told you not to stop them?_" she asked incredulously.

Snape nodded.

"That - _bastard_!" she said, panting as though she'd run a mile.

"Will you meet them?" asked Snape after a while.

"Of course I will!"

"Very well, I will wait for your return."

Hermione soon Apparated and Snape strode off to his kitchen to get a bottle of wine while smirking triumphantly all the way.


	5. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related things are not mine. They are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money whatsoever out of this. It is simply to have some fun with the characters we all love and hopefully improve my writing.

**A/N:** Wow, it's been such a long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. A lot of you guys have emailed me asking me to continue and I come with a new chapter! I hope you all like it, and remember, tell me what you think!

* * *

Hermione stared at the building before her for a while before taking a deep breath in and climbing up the stairs. She hesitated before knocking. Her insides wished that no one would answer but their wish didn't come true as someone from the inside was heard unlocking the chains. _Run for it! _But Hermione squared her shoulders and waited to see who would greet her. 

"Hermione!" exclaimed Remus, shocked. "Where have you been - what are you doing here? Do you want to come in?"

"Yes," she replied and stepped over the threshold after him.

"What brings you here, I thought you'd left us?" he asked.

"My running away was foolish, I came back to rejoin the Order and help you."

Footsteps were heard and soon Harry and Ginny stepped into the room. Their eyes went as their jaws dropped to the ground. Ginny ran to her friend and embraced her. Hermione awkwardly returned her friend's embrace while smiling timidly at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, in a rather bitter tone.

"I've come to help you."

"Help us? We don't need your help. You left us to befriend that scum Malfoy."

"There was a reason I left you, I didn't just walk out because I wanted to."

"You were safe with us, why on earth did you leave for?" he said angrily.

"Dumbledore killed my parents!" said Hermione indignantly.

"He did not!" roared Harry, taking a few steps towards Hermione.

"Well, he's sure got you fooled, hasn't he?"

"Harry's loyalty may have caused him to act foolishly at times, yes, but he has not been fooled," said a deep voice behind Hermione.

She turned around and found herself standing only inches away from Dumledore.

"What brings you here, Hermione?" he asked kindly.

Hermione's eyes lit in anger as she gazed at him. Something inside her wanted nothing more than to whip out her wand and kill the man but the other side of her was fighting for control.

"I have realized that I've made too many mistakes and the only way to fix them is to rejoin you. I only hope you'd accept me back; I want to be a part of the Order once we battle the - Voldemort."

Hermione had gotten used to saying "The Dark Lord" rather than speaking Voldemort's name as she'd been spending so much time with Snape that it nearly slipped from her tongue. She knew Dumbledore would be suspicious in an instant if she ever referred to Voldemort the way the Death Eaters did.

"Of course, we all make mistakes and you are always welcomed here," he said. Hermione felt that he was trying to say something, like he was trying to apologise for her parents' death. But Hermione knew she'd never forgive him - or any of them. Although, there was a small part of her that really wanted to embrace Harry. It had been so long since they've talked.

"Um, where's Ron?" asked Hermione timidly.

All the people in the room looked down but Ginny choked back a sob and ran out.

"He's - ?"

"Yes," said Remus sadly.

"Oh."

Hermione suddenly felt weak but Remus helped her to a chair. She really didn't know what to feel. Ron was her friend, but he strangely stopped showing any loving emotion towards her once they left Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to comfort Ginny, she had always been there for her throughout everything.

Dumbledore walked out of the room and Remus soon followed his trail. He stopped at the door and looked back at Hermione.

"Would you like me to get a room ready for you?" he asked.

"No, thank you. I've got a place to say."

He smiled and closed the door. Hermione stared down at the carpet. Harry's presence had always been comforting but right now, it was anything but that. What really annoyed Hermione was the fact that he was mad at _her_.

"How could you sleep in the same room as Malfoy's?" he finally said.

Hermione looked up at her friend. "At least he comforted me when I was down. _He _helped me, allowed me to grieve and strengthened me - even if he really was following Voldemort's order. The fact that he was there is all that counts."

Harry shook his head and stared at her.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why did you not contact me or Ron? _We_ would've comforted you!"

"Oh please, Harry," she scoffed, "Don't you remember when I came to you, the night I heard about my parents' death? You just left the room and I didn't see you for a week! I couldn't believe you put Dumbledore first."

"Why wouldn't I? He's always trusted me, when no one else has. Dumbledore has always stood beside me!"

"And so have I!" said Hermione heatedly.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but he soon closed it again. He took a seat in front of Hermione and dropped his head in his hands.

"It's just been so hard. First you left and a month later, Ron was found dead. Dumbledore and Remus were the only ones I could go to. And I couldn't tell them everything I wanted to. My two best friends had deserted me." His voice shook and Hermione knew he was fighting back his emotions.

"Harry, Snape was there. He could've saved my parents but Dumbledore told him not to interfere."

Harry lifted his head and gazed at her sharply. "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. My parents were killed, I expected you to know how I feel and to support me."

"I couldn't blame Dumbledore," said Harry.

Hermione sighed and rose to her. "I don't care about it anymore. What's done is done, I just want Voldemort dead. It's the only reason I'm here for."

"So you never thought about coming for ... me?" asked Harry after a short moment.

Hermione turned around and faced him.

"I never hated you, Harry, and I never will. I was heartbroken; the one person who I thought would lend me his shoulder had turned his back on me," said Hermione sadly.

Harry stood up and took a hesitant step towards her.

"I know exactly how you felt and it was the most difficult thing for me to just leave you there. I was so miserable, I couldn't face you. Your sadness was too much to bear. I couldn't blame and I still can't Dumbledore, without him I'd be dead already."

"So you don't think my parents died because of him?"

Harry took another step forward. "Of course _he's_ to blame but I can't get pissed at him. Look, Hermione, you're really the one person who has never turned your back on me. From the very moment we became friends, you've always believed me and I'm really grateful for that. It broke my heart to see you in pain while I couldn't do anything about it. I'm just so glad you're back."

Their eyes locked and at that very moment, every negative thought about each other was wiped off. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and hugged her. Hermione embraced her friend. It felt so right to be in his strong arms, she felt so safe. The human contact she'd been longing for made her feel so warm from the inside. And it had been so long since she'd felt that.

"Just promise me you'd never leave," whispered Harry in her ear.

"I promise," said Hermione. She really wished she could keep her promise but she wondered if what she was currently involved in wouldn't allow that.

Hermione knew getting too close to Harry at this time was dangerous. She was after all a Death Eater now - and was married to _Snape_. The task ahead was difficult. But subtlety and cunning were traits the house of Slytherin possessed and she was surely no Snake. But she did have a brain to make up for that and she hoped it wouldn't desert her. But for now, she just wanted Harry's love to fulfill her. To make up for the loneliness of the past months.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What happened?" asked Snape.

Hermione had just Apparated back to his home. She pulled off her robe and sat on the sofa. The day hadn't been so horrible. Everyone at the Order headquarters greeted her kindly and were sympathetic towards her. Mrs Weasley had tears streaming down her face the instant she saw Hermione. She hugged Hermione so hard that she had to back away a little because she was losing her breath.

Dumbledore tried to make conversation with Hermione but Harry kept pulling her to a side and speaking to her. And Hermione was rather glad for that. She had no intention of being alone with that old man. Hermione then spent a couple of hours with Ginny. They had the "girl talk", there were tears involved but everything worked out fine in the end. Lunch was served and Hermione had a good time savouring Mrs Weasley's delicious food.

Harry tried convincing Hermione to stay but she knew Snape would go nuts if she did as it might "ruin the plan". So she promised to see him two days later at a Muggle restaurant where no one would notice them.

It was getting dark now, but Snape had no lights on. She took our her wand and the room was soon shining with light. She leaned back on her seat and glanced at Snape.

"They welcomed me with open arms."

"Dumbledore hasn't suspected anything?"

"Not one thing," said Hermione, smirking.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You know getting close to Potter may destroy our plans."

"I'm not getting close to him," said Hermione, eyes narrowing.

"I hope not, otherwise ..."

"What?" she asked.

"We have been invited to have dinner with the Malfoys."

"What - who? No!" said Hermione, "And don't change the subject."

"You have no choice in the matter. We shall leave at six."

"I'm not going," said Hermione, folding her arms.

Snape rose to his feet. "Ah, but we are married and Lucius merely wants to celebrate with us," he smirked.

Hermione's mouth opened wide. "You told them!"

"They saw the rings."

"But Voldemort! Does he know - why aren't you worried about this?"

"The Dark Lord is rather impressed by our marriage. It has proven to him that you are under my complete control."

"Ha! I'm not under your _complete control_!"

"Oh really?" he sneered.

"Why are you so - so -"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Hermione, her anger flaring.

He laughed scathingly. "I think I have proven my point."


End file.
